Battles of Loving a Demon Lord
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: Who is after Kagome now ? ? ? ? What is going on with Sesshomaru and who are our new friends ? ? ? SEQUEL for SOMEONE FOR EVERYONE
1. Chapter 1: Lovers Quarrel

It has been 2 weeks since the two came back to the Palace of the Moon. They were not official mates yet. Kagome wanted to have a celebration in honor of their union. Sesshomaru had no problems with that.

In comparison of her times here during the courting and now, something was off. It didn't feel the same, as if something was missing.

She noticed how day by day Sesshomaru became a little more distant from her. He didn't want her helping with the documents nor did he want part in planning the upcoming celebration.

She didn't know what was going on, but she'll be damned if she wasn't going to find out.

"Sesshomaru" she said walking into the study.

"Miko" he said not looking up at her.

That's another thing that was getting on her nerves. When did he go back to calling her Miko.

"What is wrong with you" she asked a little annoyed "you've been avoiding me since we returned here and I demand to know why" she said firmly.

He rested his pen to the side before looking towards her. What she saw sent shivers her way and not in a good way.

It was his eyes. They weren't the same.

They were cold and uncaring, as if he reverted back to the old Sesshomaru.

He stood calmly before walking towards the door and shutting it.

"Sessho-" SLAP. . . .

She was thrown across the room hitting the wall. It if weren't for her Miko powers cushioning the blow, it may have been a lot worse.

"Let us get one thing clear human" he snarled in disgust "this Sesshomaru does not harbor feelings for the likes of a mere human"

He watched in sick amusement as she struggled to stand.

"This Sesshomaru will never be foolish enough to do something like mating if it does not serve purpose to the Tashio bloodline. Somehow you are the most powerful being in all of Japan other than this Sesshomaru and to have someone other than I with such power on their side was unacceptable"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I lowered myself to conversing with you in order to win your favor, things were coming along nicely till that wolf came. I had to defile myself into impressing you, wasting valuable time"

Tears were streaming down her eyes as he spoke.

It was a lie. All of it.

Just to gain her powers.

Her heart never hurt so bad in her life. It was pounding furiously trying come out of her chest.

' _I can't believe it'_ she cried inwardly.

"What do you think you are doing whore" he snared.

Something was happening to her, something not even he knew of.

Her body was glowing, but it was a pitch black.

"I WON'T BELIEVE IT" she screamed making him flinch from the loud cry.

But it wasn't her voice. It was dark, deep, and raspy.

"YOU ARE NOT THE SESSHOMARU I FELL FOR" though her eyes were dark and emotionless , he still saw tears flowing.

"Believe it human" he growled "you belong to me and only me. We may not have mated me but you accepted the role branding you with my mark. . . No one is dumb enough to go after what is mine"

He got up and stood his ground firmly "Even in the most powerful state you are weak and pathetic. Human emotions are nothing but a hinderance and guaranteed death"

She didn't want to here anymore. She had to get out of there.

"AAAAHHHH" she screamed as the darkness enveloped her.

When it became clear, she was gone.

* * *

 **Somewhere deep within the castle.**

3 figures were gathered around a mirror as they watched how everything un folded.

"He's going to get himself killed" One sighed.

They have never seen a being with so much power.

"I'm more worried about us should the miko be harmed" the other said looking at their prisoners.

' _It's a lose lose situation'_


	2. Chapter 2: True Colors

She sat quietly as Kikyo bandaged her up.

She was aware of what the others were saying. She didn't need to hear that. She needed to hear that the demon she ran from was NOT the real Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha calm down" Kikyo scorned.

She knew all his arguing was only hurting Kagome.

She has yet to say anything since they found her on the outskirts of the village silently crying.

"We don't even know if it was Sesshomaru's doing, he may be cold but he prides himself on his honor and this is nowhere near honorable" she reasoned.

"Honor my ass" he snarled "That bastard was a natural born killer when we were pups and just got worse over the years. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and power"

He was beyond furious. Not only for what he did to Kagome but for almost believing Sesshomaru and for all the things he thought about his brother were false.

To think Inuyasha almost fell for it. A little part of him always hoped that his brother wasn't what people made him believe, but in the end Sesshomaru proved Inuyasha's hatred towards him were well placed.

"THATS NOT TRUE" they turned to see Rin walking in with tears in her eyes.

She was standing outside the door the entire time they spoke.

She didn't believe it. She will never believe her father would do this to anyone especially not Kagome.

She turned and saw her mother with bruises all over making her cry even more as she walked up to her.

"Mama" she sobbed "I know this looks bad but you have to believe this was not Sesshomaru-sama" she cried

She gasped feeling a warm hand on her cheek wping away her tears. She looked up and just wanted to cry even more.

Her eyes were dead.

Kagome didn't say anything as she rose to her feet.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Kagome" Inuyasha growled blocking her way.

He wasn't dumb. He knew exactly where she was going.

Back to hell.

"SIT" her voice resembled her eyes. Cold and emotionless.

She felt the others trying to stop her as well but she wasn't having it.

"Mama please" Shippo begged holding one of her arms.

"I'm sorry son" and like that Kagome blew a pink dust throughout the hut and watched her friends fall unconscious to the ground.

"Goodbye"

And like that she was gone.

* * *

Our little Miko made her way through the woods as she began to think back.

There was something _Sesshomaru_ said that bothered her.

' _What was it'_ she berated herself trying to think back.

" _This Sesshomaru will never be foolish enough to do something like mating if it does not serve purpose to the Tashio bloodline. Somehow you are the most powerful being in all of Japan other than this Sesshomaru and to have someone other than I with such power on their side was unacceptable"_

' _That's it'_ she realized.

She didn't know who that demon was but she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru, but she knew the imposter was going to pay. . .

With their lives.

* * *

 **Back at the Palace**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

3 demons stood in Sesshomaru's study arguing.

All 3 stood the same height as Sesshomaru himself.

"Watch your mouth Daichi" he growled.

The Sesshomaru imposter had long black straight hair that stopped mid back and was being kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful dark purple and his voice simply sinful.

"Daichi is right Daisuke" the growled.

Unlike the first, this demon had tanned skin with chestnut brown hair stopping mid back that flew freely. His eyes were a dark hazel green. His voice was deep but soft yet firm.

"I assume you feel the same Daiki" Daisuke chuckled

Daiki had a light tan with dark brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail a little above mid back and eyes as blue as the night sky. His voice was deep and cold.

"What do you expect to accomplish with this plan Daisuke" his answer came in the form of a dark chuckle.

"You know as well as I Daiki, that should these two mate, it will only cause a rebellion with the other Lords should they find out, and I will not risk another Inu-Tahsion disaster" he growled "I do not care who this Miko is, she is still human"

"Well that human did I wonderful job knocking you off you feet Daisuke" Daiki chuckled making him growl.

"Trust me brother, it shall not happen again"

* * *

She roamed the halls making her way towards the study.

Behind the doors were no one, so she went to their chambers.

Their she found him half naked standing on the balcony.

Kagome closed the door behind her as she entered.

"You have returned" he chuckled turning around "though I knew you would not get far" he entered the room shutting the doors.

"Hnn, I have to admit, for human you are attractive" he purred.

She was disgusted by the lust in his eyes as he made his way closer.

"Who are you"

Her cold tone did othing to him as he smirked.

"Are as stupid as your race miko" he chuckled.

"No but you are as stupid as a common animal if you think you're fooloing me" she retorted.

"You should watch who you're speaking to bitch" he growled.

"You should learn more about the person you try to imitate" Kagome countered "you see, I knew you could never really be Sesshomaru, but it was somthing you said that proved my theory"

She had him where she wanted.

Waiting.

"Every and anyone who has ever even heard of Lord Sesshomaru knows two main things" she explained.

"And what is that little girl" he grolwed lowly.

"Not only is Lord Sesshomaru honorable but he is all powerful, he has no use for my power and has said this countless times. If he wanted more power, he could have easily killed his brother and taken the sword. While courting him, I ran over a few books that gave him leverage in order to touch the Tessaiga with no consequence but didn't."

Now she stood behind him with both their backs facing eachother.

"You tried to taint his honor by lying to me. . . . Lets see who you really are"

Before he could move, blue miko dust swirled around him destroying his illusion.

"You may not be as stupid as I believed humans to be" he chuckled.

"Who are you and where is the real Sesshomaru" she demanded seeing his true self.

"I am Daisuke my dear, and as for the other question"

"SESSHOMARU"

He showed her an image that showed Sesshomaru chained to a wall with binding chains struggling to get free.

"You see miko" he began as he the image disappeared "when I heard of the union between Lord Sesshomaru and yourself, I saw it as my duty to make sure it never happened" he growled.

"Who do you think you are to come between us. . .YOU HAVE NO RIGHT"

"I am sure you know the tale of Inu-Tashio and his death because of a mere human woman. . . you humans are nothing but poision to demons"

"You seem to fear humans more than despise them" she smirked "I can not speak for what heppened back then but I am not Izazyio. . . I CAN PROTECT MYSELF"

And like that the battle began.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

He was passed angry.

How dare they interfere in his life.

They will pay dearly once he free himself.

They have been nothing but a pain in his ass since he became of age to take a mate.

The day the decided to act on this plan was the day they sealed their fate.

It took all of the strength he possessed not to act on his feelings seeing his mate being treated like trash.

He knew who was foolish enough to abduct him, the same ones who tried forcing every daughter of powerful families on him since he became an official ruler after his fathers' death.

He watched all the horrible things that was said and done to his mate through the mirror they had in their possession and wanted nothing more than to rip them limb from limb letting his beast run free.

But he was rather impressed with his mate, she may even surpass him power. Her every move were graceful and strategic.

She proved that he made the right decision making her his mate.

She wasn't fooled by their lies nor illusions.

He watched proudly as she fought for him.

Sesshomaru sensed the other 2 were coming back. He closed his eyes and waited for the right moment.

* * *

' _This is not possible'_ he growled ' _no mere human should be this powerful'_

"You're probably thinking how can someone like me posses so much power"

His on going silenec gave him away.

"You say humans are weak yet you are having trouble keeping up" she taunte as she continued attacking.

"You say emotions are useless and will be the cause of Sesshomaru's downnfall yet it is my emotions that makes as powerful as I am, the powers are mere bonus" she yelled as she stopped after dodging his attack.

To prove her point, she took out her bows and arrows and began using a 3rd of her powers.

"Emotions can only make you stronger, but it is up to the individual on how they use it." she said as an arrow went into his shoulder pinning him to the door.

He refused to let out a pained scream.

"The sadness my son felt at losing his birth parents gave him the upper hand against the thunder brothers" she said pinning his pants to the door as well.

"It was the anger and hate towards his brother that gave Inuyasha the advantage against his brother"

He didn't like this one bit, she was calm, too calm as she used her arrows.

"But one emotion that will never fail is love. The love for something makes it that more important to become to protect it. It was love that made the family I have today. It was the love we had for our loved ones that helped us defeat one of the most powerful demon to ever walk this Earth making it peaceful today."

There was somthing about this arrow that was different from the rest.

It had a green eerie glow to it.

"AND IT IS THE LOVE I HAVE FOR SESSHOMARU THAT IS GIVING ME THE STRENGTH I NEED TO FINISH YOU"

And with that, she released the fatal arrow.

Daisuke waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

He looked up and his eyes widended.

It was Sesshomaru.

The real Sesshomaru.

He stood in front of him with a shield that deflected the arrow.

But what caught his eye were two unconcious but alive figures in his other hand.

Daichi and Daiki.

"Sesshomaru" he heard her whisper

He turned his attention back to the couple.

He watched as she cried running into his arms and how he held her close reassuring her that he was fine and that everything will be okay.

' _It seems that in the end, we were both wrong father'_

 _. . . ._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 _What's going to happen next with the 3 demons and who are they ? ? ? ?_

 _How is Kagome going to react when she finds out who they really are ? ? ? ?_


	4. Chapter 4: Identity Revealed

"Sesshomaru" she ran into his arms and held him close.

She was happy he was okay, but where was he and what was going on ?

"What's going on Sesshomaru and where were you?"

The very question made his eyes turn red before turning back to the troublesome three, but kept his cool.

"It seems the demon council did not take this Sesshomaru seriously from our last encounter" he snarled.

The last time they met, they claimed to be "bothered" that Sesshomaru rejected every demoness they sent his way. They took it upon themselves to give him an ultimatum. Mate or be stripped of his title.

It was safe to say that conversation did not end well for them.

* * *

As she listened, she became enraged.

Who did they think they were ?

"You mean to tell me this entire thing was a test" she growled.

"That is correct" Daisuke answered.

These three must have some major balls to go through such a thing and not even look the bit remorseful.

"From past experience it has been "discouraged" that any Great Lord take a human as a mate" Daichi explained

"In our world, it is vital that demons show no weakness and always ready to battle. Generation by generation humans begin to evolve and rebell against demons" Daiki took over.

"It was to a mere human that we lost one of the most powerful Lords to walk this Earth, and it was because of a human that made him weak"

Kagome could understand where they were coming from.

Hell she's had it with her race as well.

Humans are greedy creatures by nature and when scared they could be rather destructive.

It was because of her race that demons no longer exist in her time, but during her travels, she understood why humans hated demons so much.

But that does not justify anything.

Was she not the one to give up her life to save theres ?

Did she not leave her family friends and everything behind to make sure there was a future to look forward too ?

Did she not endure the hardships of this time because of a trinket ?

Did she not prove herself by defeating an enemy not even they were no match for ?

She rose to her feet and walked calmly towards the three.

. . . . SLAP

They all watched with big eyes, except Sesshomaru who just rose an eyebrow, seeing Daisukes' head twist to the left.

When she spoke she spoke with authority and coldness.

"I may not be a demon nor am I knowledgeable of all your customs but I don't need to be a genius to know that scum like you has no business interfering others personal affairs"

"Listen here yo-" Daisuke growled

"NO YOU LISTEN" she snarled. She was in no mood for this nor did she care about any repercussions "THE REASONS HUMANS TURN ON YOU IS FOR WHAT YOU DO TO THEM"

She let out a dark laugh before continuing "On my Journey for collecting the shards I have ran into my share of " _Great Demons"_ and I have to say humans hatred of you are well placed. You force them out of their homes and into yours forcing them into servitude and sex slaves and beat or kill them for not complying" as she spoke they all felt her power spike.

She knew it wasn't all demons, but a vast majority of the stronger ones were at fault.

"So forgive me if I do not share your fear of human evolution. . .it's people like you that makes me sick. You think you're powerful and take what you want but do not fear consequences until it is too late"

She looked up with a cold devilish smirk "Now if Lord Sesshomaru were too mate me regardless of your say what would you have done, you cannot defeat him because you can not even defeat me"

During the entire ordeal, Sesshomaru was mesmerized by his mate. The more she told them off the more arouse he became. Power and independence was more than attractive on her.

"You 3 have overstayed your welcome. I suggest you let yourselves out or. . . " she smiled smiled sweetly "you can give me a reason to use my full strength" though her smile was sweet, her aura was dark.

They didn't need to be told twice.

She turned to face Sesshomaru only to be faced with lustfully pink eyes.

"You hold your own very well miko" he purred sitting her in his lap.

"Well the kids and I had an amazing sensei"

She gasped after feeling the bulge in his pants prodding at her ass as she let out a soft moan.

He fixed her in his lap so she was facing him and her legs her spread apart.

She was about to protest but he caught her lips with his.

"I will not penetrate but I will get a little taste" he graoned sexually in her ear making her wrap her legs around him.

He opened her kimono enough to free her beautifully perky breast.

"Oh Kami" she moaned as he began suckling like a child as he caressed the other before switching.

She felt him release her breast but continued to suckle as his free hand made its way to her wet core.

He came to a barrier that he easily ripped off without hurting her.

She didn't even care as she begged him to touch her.

He continued to play with her a little before plunging a finger in her before adding two more.

"Oh Sesshomaru yes baby yes" she moaned rocking with his clawed fingers.

Her begging and moans made him more anxious as her walls began closing in on his fingers.

She was close to release, but he wanted a good long taste.

She didn't even have time to scream in surprise as he lifted her above his head and began feasting on her as he held her up with his arms to her back.

She felt his tongue in her as it swirled all over. He began sucking and nibbling on her nub and she was going wild.

"SESSHOMARU" she screamed as she came.

He licked her clean before she came face to face with a cocky smirk.

 _'If that's how you want it'_ she thought lustfully.

She gracefully flipped from his hold and seductively crawled under his desk swaying her ass as a tease earning a slap making her horny again.

She was now in between his legs and slowly ran her hands over his hard claves and up is well toned legs till she came to his muscular inner thighs.

His beast was going mad on the inside.

' _How can something so sinful look so innocent'_ he thought looking into her eyes.

She pulled his suffering friend from his prison and began caressing it with her hand.

His head shot back in bliss as she engulfed him into her warm cavern.

' _This woman does not have a gag reflex'_ he thought as he ran his hand through her hair.

She began deep throat him deeper and deeper and he was getting close as he held her head and pumped.

The castle shook as he let out satisfied roar.

The two hadn't been seen the rest of the day as they continued their oral fun.

* * *

It was a little past dawn when the two were woken from their slumber from a commotion outside the palace walls.

"What is going on" she almost yelled.

It was well known among her friends that Kagome was not a happy early riser.

They were suprised nuyasha was never in a coma after waking her up before the sun even showed itself.

The commotion became louder after hearing a familar battle cry.

"WIND SCAR"

"Oh crap" she paniced "I knew I forgot something" she scrambled getting dressed.

He wasn't slow. He put two and two together.

Inuyasha was on a rescue mission.

He threw on his pants and calmly followed his mate.

"INUYASHA STOP" she yelled reaching the battle.

Inuyasha was ready to attack again as Sango and Miroku battled their own opponents.

Seeing as Inuyasha was not listening, Sesshomaru interfered.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS COMMOTION AT ONCE" he roared making his guards return back to his post.

"YOU" Inuyasha snarled as he charged for his brother but was stopped.

He looked and saw Kagome was the cause.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WENCH" he growled "IM TRYNA TO SAVE YOUR ASS'

He hated this ability so much. It was the ability Tsubaki forced into Kagome. The same one the witch herself once trapped him with.

Body possession.

She has never used it on any one except for Narakus' reincarnations during the final battle as a last resort.

"Inuyasha please calm down and let me explain" she asked softly as the others gathered round.

"MAMA" "FATHER"

The two figures looked up and saw Shippo and Rin running towards them.

Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't hurt mama please" she begged holding on to him crying into his waist.

The sight made his heart hurt but it didn't show as he patted her head.

Shippo just hugged her close, too afraid to speak or he too may cry.

"FIRST YOU RENDER US ALL UNCONSCIOUS AND NOW YOU'RE PROTECTING THAT MONSTER" Inuyasha was furious, but mostly at himself, again he failed at protecting her and this time may have cost her her life.

"That's enough Inuyasha" she said releasing him from her spell.

"What's going on Kagome" Sango asked a little worried.

"I will explain everything if you guys follow us to the study" she said walking away with Shippo still attached.

* * *

"I need to lay down" Sango sighed.

This whole event was a massive roller coaster ride just to find out there was no real danger to her sister.

"I told you not to worry" Miroku said calmly bonking Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"Whatever" he growled before leaving.

They were surprised he didn't try to hit him back but just walked out.

'Inuyasha' she thought running after him.

"Inuyasha wait" she ran after him making him stop in his tracks.

"Look Inuyasha I'm sor-"

"You don't need me do you" his voice was deep but soft.

"W-what" she asked confused.

"You don't need me to protect you any longer" he turned and she saw pain and regret in his eyes.

"When you needed me I was never there, but when you did I was too late" he said "You became stronger and the stronger you got the less you needed me around"

Now she understood.

He wanted to make up for the times he she abducted because he left her to be with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha" she whispered before hugging him.

"Just because you and Sesshomaru switched roles doesn't mean I don't need or want you in life, you're still my best friend and with that title means you're stuck with me forever"

She didn't see it but she felt it.

He hugged her back with a smile of his own.


	5. Risky or Cautious

"I'm almost done with the planning. Just a few minor adjustments and the celebration should be ready no more than a week from today"

Sesshomaru invited them to stay and rest till after breakfast, Inuyasha declined and went back to his mate and son. She, Kohaku and Kaede were left to care for the kids back at the village.

"I can't wait" they giggled as Kagome walked them out.

"You guys have a safe trip" She said hugging them goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Mama" Shippo said kissing her goodbye.

"I love you Shippo and I can't wait" she giggled kissing his forehead.

They looked back seeing a pink faced Rin running away from Sesshomaru.

"Rin are you ok" Shippo asked concerned "You look a little red"

Feeling him check her forehead only made her redder in the face.

"It's nothing" she squeaked before running towards Sango as she go up on Kilala.

* * *

 _ **Rins POV**_

I stood there hugging my father goodbye till I see him again for the mating celebration.

All this love in air has had me thinking about my situation.

I care for two guys but I only love one but fear losing the other as a friend.

I wanted to ask Keade how she and Totosei make it work when they are completely different, but seeeing how _'lively'_ Totosei is, maybe she wasn't the best to as

I would rather ask my Father because he will always know my heart better than any one.

I was brought from my thoughts hearing my father.

"I'm sorry father, what was that"

"Rin, why are you so distracted as of late"

His face was the usual stoic but his voice was soft.

I looked towards mother than back to father.

' _She took the risky path'_

"Is she worth it" I asked quietly.

"What is it that you speak of Rin" he questioned.

Im not as oblivious as people wish me to be. I knew the hatred most demons held for humans and vice versa, even as a child his palace was dangerous but always kept me safe and killed those who even looked at me wrong.

Any relationship humans and demons have outside of hate will be looked down upon.

"Mama" I spoke softly knowing he heard me perfectly "Mama is strong, beautiful, and intelligent, but is she worth any allies you may lose. Besides the species difference, you two are polar opposites. . . how did you know that it was her you were willing to risk everything for"

I could tell I caught him off guard but I was determined for the answer.

He looked at me for a moment before looking towards mama then back to me.

He smirked and I knew I was busted.

Though my expression remained the same, my face suddenly felt hot.

"I didn't" he answered "I did not know if she was worth it but I knew she was worth the risk of finding out. Yes we are opposites in every obvious way but that's what makes it worth it. I never know what your mother is planning, she keeps me on my toes and there is never a dull moment with her"

I was surprised by his answer.

In all the years I have known him, that is the most he has said at once.

I felt his hand on my shoulder making me look up at him.

"Love is about taking risks Rin, in the end you will know"

I smiled and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye but before I left he whispered "I approve of him"

Then I ran knowing my face was beginning to look like a tomato.

I could picure him laughing at me right now in his head.

 _ **End Rin POV**_

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back into the palace after seeing everyone off.

"Should we pick up where we left off" Kagome asked. She looked back noticing he was no longer right behind her.

"Sesshomaru what's that look for" she asked. He looked a little glazed over.

"My dear naughty mate" he said walking towards her before holding her close "I had no idea you were so _'passionate'_ about us" he whispered nibbling my ear.

Now she understood.

"Sesshomaru you horn dog" she said getting out of his hold "I meant the list for the celebration, I need your opinion on somethings" she laughed.

Seeing how his eyes were turning red, I ran.

Bad idea.

That night she found out why you should NEVER run away from a horny demon, especially Inu Demons.


	6. It Is You That I Want

She watched sadly as tears began to fall slowly.

This was probably the hardest thing she has ever had to do in her short little life.

She watched painfully as his heart began to break with every word she spoke and his eyes began to lose its light.

' _I am so sorry'_ she cried silently as her body shook from her sobs.

Before she knew it, it was just her in the middle of the forest as she held herself close.

' _I hope one day we can be friends once again but I have to follow my heart'_ was her last thought before leaving in the opposite direction in search for the one that made her heart jump with just a smile. The same one that makes her blush from pink to a tomato red in under second with just a look from those emerald green eyes.

' _Shippo'_

* * *

"Oh hello Rin" he smirked "what do I-"

His eyes widend as the petite girl tackled him to the ground as he felt her lips upon his own. He felt as her tongue lick his lips asking for entrance making him come back to reality. Without breaking the kiss, he switched positions making him go on top.

He smirked as she let out a little moan feeling his hands slowly slide up from her hips to her sides. One stayed and wrapped itself around her waist while the other captured both her wrists in his hand and held them above his head.

Feeling the need for air, he released her lips.

He looked down at her with a small smile before standing them up on their feet with her still in his arms securely.

"Rin" he said softly but with authority making her look at him.

To him she was perfect.

She currently sported a beautiful pink blush yet he can still see the fire and determination in her eyes to finish what she started.

"Do you love me Shippo" she asked.

It sounded like more of a demand that he tell how he feels rather than a question.

He smirked at her bravery before pulling her closely.

"I do" he whispered.

He chuckled feeling her shudder in delight.

The reactions he made her feel were amazing.

"D-Do you want to be with me and only me"

"Yes"

"Would you love and cherish me and me alone"

"Absolutely"

"Will you always and forever be faithful to me and me alone"

"Of course" he nearly growled a little offended.

"Then ask me to be your mate" this time it was an actual demand.

He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Be my mate Rin" he whispered in her ear

"Yes" she moaned softly before kissing once again.

' _I will forever love you'_ were along the lines of what they were both thinking.


	7. I Do

She sat there at her vanity table looking over her makeup.

She couldn't help but look back on all that has happened that led to this moment.

' _Where am I' she thought climbing out the well 'GIVE ME THE JEWEL' yelled madam centipede_

' _What's the matter Kikyou, I thought you were stronger than this'_

' _I'm Shippo, I'm an orphan because the Thunder Brothers killed my papa'_

' _PERVERT'_

' _I promise you I am but a humble monk, it this hand that was cursed'_

' _I am Sango and you will die demon HIROKOTSU'_

' _Meow'_

' _Hey I'm Kouga and you are my woman'_

' _GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU STUPID WOLF_

' _WATCH IT YOU DUMB DOG'_

' _You are nothing but a cheap reincarnation of me, you do not belong here'_

 _She watched quietly and unnoticed as his figure began to fade the further he got._

 _She watched heartbroken as the man she loved kiss another woman._

' _You shall not interfere in this Sesshomaru's affairs priestess'_

' _LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS SESSHOMARU'_

' _I love you Kikyou' Kagome's heart shattered at that very moment as he called her Kikyou_

' _Will you be my mate'_

' _Yes Sesshomaru I will love to be your mate'_

She had to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Her first love was a loveable half demon who cared for her deeply and protected her fiercely but hurted her the most only to later fall in love with his ruthless human hating half brother who tried to kill her and her friends numerous times.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in"

She turned to see her sister walking in with a smile on her face and her two baby girls waddling right behind her.

"You look beautiful Kagome" she smiled as they both looked into the mirror.

Kagome wore a simple yet elegant all white silk kimono that stopped a little below the knees with a simple cut to the side beginning at her mid thigh. She wore a pair of beautiful yet simple white strap heels and her hair was filled with silky black bounce curls. She wore little to no make-up with the exception of a little eye shadow and lip gloss.

"So do you Sango, . . . and you two as well" she giggled at the 2 little bundles trying to get her attention.

"Are you ready, they're waiting for you"

She turned and stood with the boutique in her hands :as ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

As the music began everyone in the audience stood waiting for the bride to make an appearance.

Two guards opened the large double doors as gasps were heard seeing their knew Western Lands Lady.

They watched as she walked gracefully towards the altar making her way towards her mate-to-be.

She couldn't help the blush that came as she stood before him.

To her, he was pure perfection.

He wore something similar to his usual attire but this was all white as well. His hair was braided back in one long braid and though his facial expression remained cold and distant, she saw the truth in the same golden eyes she fell in love with.

Love, Passion, and Joy.

She was so entranced in him she just barely missed her que when the preacher called her name.

"And do you Kagome Higurashi, take Lord Sesshomaru as your life long husband, partner, and mate. To love and to hold, to cherish and defend through thick and thin, through sickness and health and through the bad and good as long as he shall live"

"I do" she smiled.

"By the power invested me I now pronounce to you all you Western Lord and Lady"

Sesshomaru took her face gently in his hands and kissed her with love.

The reception was nothing short of wonderful but it was time for their guests to leave the newly mated couple.

* * *

"Anxious aren't we" Kagome giggled landing on the bed.

As soon as they got to their chambers, Sesshomaru through in the air making her land on their bed.

Each step he took he removed a pair of clothing before stopping at his pants that he let slide a little below the waist giving her a tease never once breaking eye contact.

He could smell her arousal spike with every passing second as she looked over his body.

Just the smell made his pants a little unbearable to wear.

He crawled on the bed towards her.

He knelt right in front of her as he kissed her tenderly.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned softly feeling him slide her kimono of her shoulders.

"Oh Sesshomaru" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck as he untied her kimono as he teased her neck.

He looked down at her as he opened her kimono fully and imprinting in his mind just how gorgeous she looked at that very moment.

Discarding the clothes to the side held her to him making her breasts crash against his chest.

"I love you Kagome" he said softly with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulder.

"I love you too" she moaned as he took her lips with his and laid them down with him on top.

"I love you mind" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you soul" he said kissing her chest wear her heart pumped.

"And I love your body and spirit. I am proud to have you as my mate"

"Oh Sesshomaru" she said bringing him down for a kiss.

"I love you too, more than you know or can comprehend"

Nothing more was said two were left to consummate their marriage. All that was heard throughout the castle were moans, groans, pleas, and roars.

* * *

It's been an amazing 5 years since the couple mated.

They currently had a set of twins. Two boys.

Ichiro and Kaoru.

They both took after their father as far as their symbolic lineage. They both had a magenta stripe on each cheek and a crescent moon on their forehead.

Ichiro had the hair and eyes of their mother but the personality of their father.

Kaoru and hair and eyes as their father but personality of their mother. They were currently expecting their third child.

Rin and Shippo mated the previous year with their first child on the way.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were know expecting their fourth child.

Sango and Miroku decided to take a break with from having kids to add to the seven they currently have.

Kohaku mated with neko demon just 3 months ago and is currently expecting their first child.

All is well throughout Feudal Japan as the friends stayed connected and updated on each other.


End file.
